


Abigail's First Day

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, Happy Murder Family, M/M, Mild Smut, Murder Family, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More happy murder family. Somewhere in France.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abigail's First Day

Sunrise breached the stained glass crowning the window. Colored light danced over the well-worn hardwood. 

A quiet stillness disturbed only by the rustling of tissue paper. 

A tinge of brown on a bouquet of cabbage roses called Hannibal’s attention. He made a mental note to replace them with fresh. 

From there, his eyes moved over a pile of books. Torn paper strips peeked between the pages.

Abigail preferred reading exclusively in French now. 

Then, a wistful glance at a gilt framed photo nearby. 

Graduation day. 

God, she looked so happy. And Will. No father could have been more proud. 

“I thought I’d find you in here. Couldn’t help yourself, could you?” 

Propped in the doorway, Will surveyed the shopping bags strewn around the bed. Loose limbed from sleep, a pair of Hannibal’s pajama pants rode low on his hips. 

His footfall closed in slowly behind Hannibal.

“I’m becoming predictable.” 

Will stretched out on the rumpled duvet like a cat sunning himself.

“When it comes to certain things you are.”

Hannibal stood back to assess yet another outfit carefully arranged on the mattress. His tone a mile away.

“Like Abigail?” 

“She _will_ bite your head off when she finds out you were in here.” 

“She won’t have a chance.” 

Will pulled himself up on an elbow, clearly amused. A Vogue editor would have nothing on Hannibal’s attention to detail. For a second, Will even considered buying him some paper dolls. 

“How do you figure that?” he mused.

Hannibal placed a strand of pearls at the collar of a marine blue silk blouse.

“By the time she gets back from her run, I’ll have the perfect ensemble selected for her first day of work.”

“No plaid?” 

Finally turning to Will, Hannibal gave a sharp look down his nose. 

“I’ll put you in plaid.”

Will clutched his heart, swooning.

“No! Anything but that!”

For that he earned the look, or what Will called the withering stare. And by seven-thirty even. It was shaping up to be a good day.

“Two children. That’s what I have.” 

Will walked on his knees to grab the collar of Hannibal’s robe. A smirk carved dimples in his cheeks.

“Somehow I don’t hear a complaint in that.” 

A sigh drifted through Hannibal while he took in Will’s playful expression up close. He tugged at his lip as his eyes came to rest on Will’s mouth.

“Still not hearing one.” 

Hannibal’s eyes sparkled back at Will’s. “I’m thinking.” 

“Sure you are.” 

He caught only a glimpse of Will’s grin before a nudge dropped his head back. 

“Will …” 

It was a breath. Hands resting on Will’s shoulders, he steadied himself as a hum moved from Will’s lips to his skin.

“Are you still thinking?” 

Will dotted kisses under his jaw. His nose traced the line of Hannibal’s neck.

Hannibal’s hips inched into Will’s warmth. His voice spilled out between shallow pants.

“Thinking about getting caught.” 

“That’s not what I’m thinking about,” Will purred behind his ear.

Hooking a finger in Will’s waistband, Hannibal peeked down. 

“Hey!” 

Hannibal threw up his hands as Will gave him a shove.

“I was just checking.”

Will flopped onto his side. “Your innocent routine is worse than mine.” 

Returning Will’s smile, Hannibal crept over him. Loose bangs fringed over his eyes.

“Nothing is worse than yours.”

“Is that so?” 

Will drew out the words, letting a hint of his accent show. Then he pulled out the big guns, stroking the tip of his tongue over a sharp canine. Hannibal was so lost, a breeze could have knocked him over, much less a hard roll of Will’s hips.

Winded with surprise, Hannibal rocked up between Will’s legs, grinning like a man far too happy to have his wrists pinned down. 

Will laughed. “That was way too easy.”

“I’ve never heard you complain before.” Hannibal stroked a thigh against Will’s back.

Forcing himself to focus, Will beared down, pushing Hannibal’s wrists into the bed.

“I was saying -”

“You were,” Hannibal teased.

“Before I was so rudely interrupted.”

Hannibal’s jaw dropped in faux horror. 

“Me?”

“Yes you!”

“I wouldn’t …”

Slumping his shoulders, Will made a move to disembark from the S.S. Hannibal.

“No!” 

Will allowed himself to be pulled back, a smug smile painted over his face.

“I was saying,” he huffed impatiently.

Hannibal nodded, biting his lip. He tried to keep his eyes from wandering down Will’s bare chest.

“I was thinking about how we met ‘on the job’. If not for work our paths might have never crossed.” 

It wasn’t an epiphany or anything. And after all of Hannibal’s disrupting, it was almost anti-climactic. 

Hannibal smirked as he watched Will’s face rearrange into an expectant look.

“You miss the suits, don’t you? Which ones?”

Will crinkled his nose. 

“A little. Maybe. I liked the blue one.”

“Only the blue one?” 

A sly smile, enjoying the sight of Will riding a roll of his hips.

If they’d been paying the slightest attention, they might have heard the footsteps in the hall.

“What!” Flush from her run, Abigail charged in to push Will down. 

Hannibal huddled with him as she pummeled them with slaps. 

Will winced as one landed squarely on his ass. 

“It was his idea!” 

“I was trying to pick out your outfit!” 

Hannibal deflected another blow.

Abigail connected again and again, driven by sheer force of will.

“The kitchen is bad enough. I thought the dining room table was the last straw.” 

Cocking her hip, she thrust a hand towards the door.

“Out! I can pick out my own clothes!”

Hannibal made a vain attempt to rearrange the mess they’d made of the outfit on her bed.

“Out! Now!”

They held each other up like wounded soldiers, doddering out.

Hannibal muttered, “They grow up so fast.” 

Will tugged him close.

“Don’t feel bad. Maybe she’ll let you pack her lunch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr at lecteronthelam (Hannibal Lecter rp, etc) and acutehypersensitivity (Will Graham rp)


End file.
